This illusion
by handwriting
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple prank, but it turned out to be something more than both could ever ask for. HiruMamo oneshot.
It was supposed to be a simple prank.

Hiruma knew that his manager was sleeping in the classroom. Mamori had been working on his long list of task for the past few days and had been catching quick naps inside the classroom right after their practices. She would never vanish from his radar. No one could really vanish from his radar, especially her.

Hiruma sneaked closer to her with a marker on his hand. It was a little lame for his taste but to see her reaction to such a lame prank could be worth it. Hiruma sat in front of her with a long grin on his face.

She sat on her seat with head rested on her desk. Her hair fell in front of her face as she breathed gently with a slightly open mouth. Her shoulders rose and fell slowly and peacefully. The orange glow of the setting sun painted her in a softer shade, as the shadows played around her.

With a marker on his hand, Hiruma found himself staring at the delicate imagery of beauty in front of him. His hands dared not to continue the prank. He just stared, mesmerized and kept still by the moment.

Hiruma placed the marker down on the desk and leaned over, using the littlest area of the desk as support. His face, just mere inches in front of her. His eyes wide open. His breath silent.

Closer he went, drawn in by a want that lived inside of him. He closed his eyes and soon enough felt the softness of her lips on his. He did not pull back. He had lost all the ability to pull away and to be separated from her.

He continued the kiss.

The thirst flowed from his lips, through his veins until it clenched his heart to pump even more. His agony grew larger as he realized that he was craving for something he did not care about before. An act that he was even slightly disgusted at, now felt absolutely amazing.

More. He hungered for more.

But she pulled away and he had no choice but to chase her lips until she was back with him again.

"Hiruma!" She muttered, slightly surprised.

Even when she dared talk and make use of her lips, he moved on to other areas to taste more of her. Her flesh tasted warm and delicious, as his kisses found her neck.

"Shh." He hushed low.

He went back to her lips, nibbling on her lower lip as he whispered, "you're dreaming fucking manager. Go back to sleep."

Mamori was sitting up on her seat propped up by Hiruma who was now leaning over the desk. His hand went behind her head, tangling his fingers on her hair. He pulled her closer with a gentle but steady hand.

Mamori was confused. To her defense, she just woke up. The last thing she remembered was that she fell asleep while organizing the list of supplies that the team needed. To be woken up like this was the least she expected.

However, she could not even bring herself to pull or to push him away.

"Hiruma..." She said in almost a groan.

"Don't fucking break it."

She looked at him with a question.

"This illusion. Don't break it."

Hiruma's lips came crashing down on her and her eyes instantly closed shut. Her mouth opened and welcomed his warmth that yearned for every inch of her.

It was needy and wet but Mamori drank from the heat that formed between them.

Mamori panted, swallowing in between, while Hiruma moved and trailed kisses from her neck down to her shoulders. When the cloth got in the way, Hiruma pulled out her ribbon and loosened her blouse, revealing for more of her shoulders and upper chest.

Hiruma dove in and inhaled the warm scent that radiated from her body. Sweet. She was always wonderfully sweet. He licked his lips unknowingly before wrapping her in his arms and sinking into the allure only Mamori could cast. Mamori, ravished by the fieriness of Hiruma's kisses, had succumbed to him without a second thought.

"Mamo-nee!"

The sound pierced through both of them, halting them in an instant. Both froze as they listened carefully as to what awaited them next.

"Mamo-nee!"

It was Sena's voice. Closer and closer it went, followed by the loud footsteps of shoes on cold floor. They were two footsteps. Soon enough they learned that it came from Monta.

Sena pulled aside the door, revealing the empty classroom.

"She's not here too?" Monta asked.

Sena scanned the room, "her bag and stuff are still here."

They had entered through the door at the back of the classroom, and walked towards Mamori's desk. Sena picked up a marker on the floor and placed it on top of the notebook on her desk.

"Where could she be?" Sena wondered.

From underneath the teacher's desk, protected by nothing but pieces of thin wood, Hiruma and Mamori hid. Mamori's back almost to the floor while Hiruma knelt and crouched on top of her.

Hiruma's finger pressed on his lips while his pointed ears listened to every breath the two boys took.

Hiruma looked at Mamori, she was in a mess underneath him. Both blouse and hair undone, cheeks flushed and breath uneven. She looked luscious in his eyes.

Hiruma lifted a brow and grinned, while Mamori just frowned and turned away.

Hiruma moved the finger he had on his lips towards her leg. He slid the very tip of his fingers up to her legs, and good thing Mamori was not ticklish.

Mamori snapped her head towards him and talked with her eyes. 'Hiruma! Don't you dare.'

'Oh. I. Dare.' Hiruma mouthed back with a smirk on his lips.

Hiruma's hand wriggled underneath her skirt and in between her legs. Mamori knew better than to move so much. Tightly twisted together hidden under that desk, any slight movement could give away their location, and Mamori did not know how to even begin her explanation for this!

So Mamori bit back her voice and closed her lips tight, while she felt Hiruma rubbing her through her moist underwear. Moist was even an understatement for the wetness that she could feel herself.

She looked at Hiruma, his eyes did not betray her when it showed how he was enjoying this far too well.

Hiruma pressed his fingers further until the folds embraced the soaked cloth. He felt a small bud under his touch and continued to circle around it in an agonizingly slow pace. Her juices flowed out, it seeped through the fabric and coated his fingers until they shine in glistening wetness.

Annoyed by the barrier that inhibited his touch, Hiruma fluidly pulled aside the fabric, kept by a finger or two on the side. His long index then stretched to her and bathed in the silky nectar of her arousal. He traced around her clit and was amazed at how soaked his fingers got. He glanced a bit at it and licked his lips, if not for the confined space he might had went down and got a taste of it himself.

His eyes rolled up to her face and saw nothing but blissful lust on her sparkling eyes. He leaned in forward, the only action he could do with the slightest of movements. He intended to just kiss her, to only seal her lips so as to make sure no sound would escape from it; however, the moment his mouth touched her, with her breath going in to him, he had lost most of his thoughts.

He devoured her lips; all that thirst and unhindered wanting came back and erupted inside of him. His fingers still moved under her, now slipping his middle inside of her. The tight embrace around his finger caused his tongue to even go wilder, feasting on every inch and crevice of her. He moved from her mouth to her neck, suckling, licking, biting, each bit of flesh that came near his mouth.

Mamori's mind had long went blank, all she could do now was to stay quiet while her whole being was engulfed in his wave of fiery lust. She wanted to cry out and scream his name but her cries stopped in her throat due to her mouth was busy attending to his intrusive tongue.

The door near the board then slid open, revealing a cheerleader in skates.

"Hey, still looking for Mamo-nee?" Suzuna asked the two boys in the middle of the room.

"Her bag is still here. So I'm not sure anymore." Sena answered with a sheepish grin.

Suzuna's eyes wandered around the room but something caught her attention at the corner of her eyes that caused her to blush a bit and look straight back to Sena.

"I..." Suzuna gulped, "I think I saw her outside on the field. Maybe we could check that again."

Suzuna then rolled towards Sena, taking the initiative to go closer to him so that he would not had to walk to her.

Sena looked at Suzuna, a weird thought came to his mind and he was confused as to why the girl looked a bit flushed. Monta did not care at all, he started shouting as he walked to the door.

Sena just shrugged it off, and the three finally left the room.

Hiruma was brought back to reality with the sound of the door shut. He then pulled away from her. His shoulders moved as he tried to catch his breath. His heart drummed in his ears, so he tried to calm down in order to listen in carefully to the sound of the footsteps going away.

Mamori realized where she was when Hiruma pulled away. She looked at him as he closed his eyes and listened. She knew that he was making sure that no one was around before they could go out of their hiding place. Mamori used that time to pull back on her clothes.

Hiruma was slightly disappointed when he opened his eyes once more and saw her fixing herself. He assumed that they could continue further but as it looked like the illusion was finally completely broken.

Hiruma then pulled his hand to him. A grin formed across his face, he then brought his wet hand closer to him. He made sure that Mamori was indeed looking at him before he licked his hand. Mamori instantly blushed with eyes wide. Not contented by this, Hiruma then completely ate his middle finger, sucking the cum that covered it. He continued to do this to all his other fingers and Mamori almost died of embarrassment.

She tasted exquisite on his tongue; and now that Hiruma had a taste of her, he knew he had no other course but to go back again and again.

"This is not good..." Mamori whispered, the situation, the act, had finally started to sink into her.

Hiruma quickly stood up. He straightened his uniform and stretched the muscles that felt sore after being in that cramped space.

"You're right. This not fucking good. If we got discovered back there the whole team might fucking crumble to the ground."

Mamori still sat on the floor, straightening out her blouse and combing her hair with her fingers.

Hiruma looked at her. Her eyes casted on the ground with sadness and despair. She must be worried right now, and he was sure that those fears would only grow worse if he let her continue.

"That's why..." Hiruma started, slightly cursing himself to be thinking like this, "you should come with me."

Mamori looked up, surprised.

"Let's continue this illusion somewhere else." He had never done anything like this before. This was totally selfish, and his actions might endanger the whole dynamic of the team.

Mamori's eyes then lit up, and a small smile played on her succulent lips. Upon a look at that sight, Hiruma felt the strong need crept back up to him again.

...So what the heck! Demons were naturally selfish anyway.

Hiruma pulled his lips and showed his teeth in a wider more devilish grin.

"Where do you want to dream next? Fucking manager."


End file.
